wizard101helpfandomcom-20200214-history
Side Quests
Side Quests By World Wizard City Krokotopia Marleybone Mooshu Dragonspyre Wysteria Grizzleheim Wintertusk Aquila Celestia Zafaria Avalon Azteca Khrysalis P1 Khrysalis P2 A *Another Exotic Exhibit *A Blad Idea? *A Cage of Orbs *A Clock of Souls *A Distant Thunder *A Dreadful Situation *A Favor for Hetch *A Foul Decree *A Gem in the Rough *A Helping Hand *A Line-Storm Song *A New Ice Age *A Penny Saved *A Pinch of Salt *A Potion for Bartleby *A Set of Steak Knives *A Sight for Core Eyes *A Task at Hand *A Task for Sweeney *A Taste of Honey *A Test of Metal *A View to a Kill *A Wizard In Artorius's Court *A Wizard's Best Friend *About the Astrals *Acetate Cloth *Across the Universe *Act Naturally *Activate Them *Adding the Frosting *Advanced Combat *Aggravated Avians *All that Glitters *All Things Must Pass *All Your Basilisk *Alone in the Dark *Along the Watchtower *Always After me Charms *Always Have MooShu *Ambiguity Archive *An Ugly Eggling *Animation *Another Delivery *Apple in Yer Eye *Arachnophobia *Ardor's Song *Armed For Bear *Arrow to the Knee *Art History *As the Bone Turns *Astral Weeks *Avenging Assembly B *Back Behind Bars *Back From the Dead *Back to the Garden *Backstage Pass *Bad Company *Bad Schooling *Bad Vacation *Bag of Bones *Balancing Act *Balancing Egg *Barking Mad *Baron of Nightmares *Barreling Along *Basilisk Instinct *Bastille Buddy *Bear Market *Beat the Plague *Before the Storm *Belt it Out *Berries for a Song *Berry Me *Better Mousetrap *Between Two Shrubs *Bird of a Feather *Bite to Eat *Black Feathers *Blighted Plunderer's *Blink and Yer Red *Blue Oyster Cult *Boiling Hot *Bone and the Beautiful *Bone to Be Wild *Book Collectors *Book Crooks *Book Learnin' *Book Return *Bookhounds of Pigswick *Bottled Up *Box from Krok *Breakfast Club *Breaking Glass *Brief History of Time *Bring Back the Blossom *Brothers Grim *Bugging Out *Bungle in the Jungle *Burn, Mummy, Burn *Burning Books *Bury the Bones *By the Letter C *Call me Back Again *Call of Cablooey *Castle of AAAUUGGHH *Castles made of Sand *Catch of the Day *Catnapped *Cats and the Hat *Celestia Reasonings *Centry Egg *Chamber Aid *Charge it Up *Chariot of Vanity *Charmed to Meet You *Charter Course *Chatty Chatterly *Check my Machine *Chevalier *Chill Whispers *Chilling Information *Cinder and Smoke *Clash of the Immortals *Clean House *Clean Sweep(Marleybone) *Clean Sweep(Mooshu) *Cleaning House *Cleaning Up *Cleaning Up a Mess *Cloak of Fear *Closed Sundays *Clutch of the Spider *Coda *Code of Sirens *Cold Storage *Collecting Gems *Color Blind *Colossal Trouble *Colossus Problem *Coming Up for Air *Commoner Sense *Component Oppponent *Confess Yourself *Conscience Be Your Guide *Continue the Legacy! *Cool As Ice *Corrupted Crawlers *Count of Days *Crab Shack Attack *Craft Services *Crazy Cats *Crime Does Not Pay *Crime Reporting *Crowology *Crush Crush Crush *Cry For a Shadow *Cry Freedom *Crystal Command *Curfew! D *Damsel In Distress *Danger Beware *Dead Poets Society *Death of the Party *Death Wish 2 *Death's Egg *Deathly Dependents *Decode the Codex *Defeat the Kraken *Deliver the Notebook *Delivering the Proof *Dem Bones *Desert Dessert *Deviled Egg *Die Two Ways *Diego the Duelmaster *Dig It(Krokotopia) *Dig It(Storm) *Dinner on The Beach *Dirks of Daring *Distressed Earth *Dizzy Miss Lizzie *Doctor's Orders *Don't Be Scared *Don't Drink the Water *Don't Fear the Reaper *Doorway Into Darkness *Down in the Bayeux *Down in the Park *Draconians Go Home *Dragon Your Feet *Dreadful Deliveries *Drum a Little Drum *Drum Solo *Dunkin Do-Nots E *Earthquake *Eerie Disease *Egg of the Storm *Eight-Legged Queen *Electrice Boogaloo *Error of His Ways *Et Tu, Lil? *Everlasting Forest *Everything Being Equal *Everything's Vine *Eviction Notices *Extra Reading *Eyes of the Dragon *Eyes, Conqueror F *Fall of Pompeii *Fall Tree Bowers *Family Heirlooms *Family Tree *Fast Eddie *Father Dearest *Fiddle Riddle *Field of Gules *Field Studies *Fight Grubb! *Fill It Up *Final Delivery *Final Offerings *Find the Beetles *Find the Equipment *Find the Smiths *Finders Keepers *Finding a Way *Finding the Fire *Fire Away! *Fire Creature Features *Fire Does Not Lie *Fire Drill *Fire Fly *Fire It Up *Fire Walk With Me *Firecat Strike *Firestarter *First Time Collar *Fish in a Barrel *Fish Tricks *Fishing Pieces *Fistful of Feathers *Floral Derangement *Flounder's Field *Flower Fiends *Flower Power *Flower to the People *Fly Me to the Moon *Follow My Nose *Food Foes *For Science! *For the Birds *For the Cure *Force of Arms *Forest Foray *Forest Spirit *Four +20 Blackbirds *Four Feathers *Foxes, Goblins, and Bears *Free At Last! *Free My People *Frither-Wing *Frog in Your Throat *From Whole Cloth *From Zafaria to Azteca *Front Page News *Frost Giant's Potter *Frost Knight Fight *Frozen Omelet G *Gallery of Days *Garden of Evening *Gather the List *Gathering Information *Gem Collector *General Panic *Ghostly Spires *Gift Basket *Give a Dog a Bone *Give 'Em the Brush *Glass in Pocket *Glue Stick *Gnome & Garden *Gnome Mercy *Gnome, Sweet Gnome *Going For Broke *Going Ice Snaking *Going Underground *Goldfinger *Gone Basket Gone *Gone Fishing *Good Day Sunshine *Good to be the King *Gotta See Gretta *Grave Etchings *Green Acres *Grim Tales *Grina Bear It *Ground Sharks *Grove of the Spiders *Growing Pains *Guards! Guards! H *Hat Trick *Hall of the Bear *Hall of the Mighty *Hammar Time *Hammer Time! *Hammering it Out *Hanging Around *Hanging In There *Hard to Resist *Hats Off... *Hearts in Atlantis *Heavy With Rain *Heck of a Spell *Helping Claw *Here Comes the Sun *Here Ya Go *Hey Hey It's the Monkeys *History of Magic *History Revealed *History's Lesson *Hit the Streets *Hold That Tiger *Horn of Winter *How Disarming I *I Can't Dig It *I Call Your Name *I Could Not Stop For Death *I Know a Guy... *I'm A Lumberjack *I'm Cured *I'm Cursed *I've Got the Power *Ice Creature Feature *Ice Dreams *Ice-C *Icky Ichor *Idylls of the King *In A Canoe *In Stores Now! *In the Barracks *In the Clearing *In the Doghouse *In the Stacks *In Through the Out Door *In Too Deep *Information Dump *Inky Blues *Inquisition Mission *Inter Library Loan *Into The Breach *Into the Clouds *Into the Sea *Introduction to Balance *Introduction to Fire *Introduction to Ice *Introduction to Life *Invasion *Invisible Sun *Invitation to the Ball *Iron Craft Dragonspyre *Islands In the Sky *It Pours *It! *It's Not Here J *Jaw of the Jungle *Jewel of Denial *Journey Into Midnight *Just Trolling *Just Winging It K *Kapiti Plain *Katzenstein Never Kloses *Keep Clam *Keep Smilodon *Key Largo *Keys To Success *Kill the Messenger *Kiln or Be Kiln *King of Old Zafaria *King of the Pit *Kitchen Help *Knight of the Sacred Words *Krakin Eggs *Krok Watcher L *Love's Last Leaf *Land Sharks *Law and Disorder *Leader of the Pack *Leap of Faith *Learning a Lesson *Legend of Two Rings *Lending Library *Let's Make a Deal *Leyden Lab *Liberty! *Library Dues *Light My Fire *Light Up the Dark *Lighting a Fire *Lighting the Fires *Lights, Chimera, Action! *Like a Phoenix *Like Dockwork *Like Falling off a Glyph *Line In the Water *Long Haired Lady *Long Memory *Longspear is Late! *Loopedy Loop *Lore From a Stone *Lose The Key *Lose the Looters *Lost In Translation *Lost Letter *Lost Lieutenant *Lost Memories *Lost My Marbles *Lost Pompeii *Lost Sheep *Lost Sheep (Wysteria) *Loudly Sing Cuckoo *Lounging Lizards *Lucky Charmed M *'Magic Touch' *'Magma Mania' *'Mail Call' *'Make a Kroktail' *'Make An Impression' *'Make Some Plate' *'Making History' *'Making the Grade' *'Mane of Terror' *'Mangrove Mania' *'Mark Your Calendar' *'Marleybone Calling' *'Marvelous Minions' N O *'Oh Boy, Khryckets!' *'One Cheesy Book' *'Odd Tidings' *'Off With Her Head!' *'Oil Rush' *'Old Men' *'Old Wives' Tale' *'One Watch to Rule..' *'One-Eyed Snacks' *'Open Sez Me' *'Orange Lantern' *'Orange Ye Scared?' *'Ore Gone Trail' *'Our Daily Dread' *'Out of Order' *'Out of the Blue' *'Out of Zafaria' *'Outfitting Rand' *'Overdue Scrolls' P *'Pale Fire' *'Party Planning' *'Party Smarty!' *'Paying Your Dues' *'Perfect Storm' *'Pesky Pirates' *'Pet Sounds' *'Pick Up Sticks' *'Picking Flowers' *'Picking Up the Pieces' *'Piece of Mime' * Q R S *Stay Sharp T U V W X Y Z Category:Quests Category:Side Quests Category:Wizard City Quests Category:Krokotopia Quests Category:Marleybone Quests Category:Mooshu Quests Category:Dragonspyre Quests Category:Celestia Quests Category:Zafaria Quests Category:Avalon Quests Category:Azteca Quests Category:Wysteria Quests Category:Grizzleheim Quests Category:Wintertusk Quests Category:Aquila Quests Category:Khrysalis Quests Category:Wizard City Side Quests Category:Krokotopia Side Quests Category:Marleybone Side Quests Category:Mooshu Side Quests Category:Dragonspyre Side Quests Category:Celestia Side Quests Category:Zafaria Side Quests Category:Avalon Side Quests Category:Azteca Side Quests Category:Wysteria Side Quests Category:Grizzleheim Side Quests Category:Wintertusk Side Quests Category:Aquila Side Quests Category:Khrysalis Side Quests Category:Unicorn Way Side Quests Category:Cyclops Lane Side Quests Category:Cyclops Lane Category:Unicorn Way Category:The Wild Side Quests Category:Caliburn Side Quests Category:Abbey Road Side Quests Category:The Forum Side Quests Category:Savarstaad Pass Side Quests Category:Ravenscar Side Quests Category:Nordrilund Side Quests Category:Austrilund Side Quests Category:Pitch Black Lake Side Quests Category:The Commons Side Quests Category:Pet Pavilion Side Quests Category:Pyramid of the Sun Side Quests